


My Boy.

by wideawake0rdreaming



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnny really loves patrick, M/M, Short, there's not much talking in this but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideawake0rdreaming/pseuds/wideawake0rdreaming
Summary: Johnny loves Patrick. He studies him.





	My Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing but here we are. This is one of my first fics so idk about it

Johnny loves Patrick. 

More specifically, Johnny loves how Patrick looks- how he works. He loves his body, his face, god, he really loves the annoying chirps that he gets whenever he even dares to mention anything diet related in Patrick's direction. Johnny's favourite thing however, is seeing his boy sleep. The usually hugely animated, bright face that Patrick carries with him, is beautifully relaxed. The worries that Johnny knows Pat hides behind those smiles, that he has to dig down deep to get Pat to admit too, melt away with the plains of sleep. 

Johnny like's to take the rare times in which he wakes up before his partner to admire his sleeping form (which really, isn't as creepy as it sounds).

He starts at his legs. Patrick likes to sleep with the covers mostly underneath him, getting his heat from practically lying on top of Johnny. Which means his legs are splayed out awkwardly around the bed, lending johnny a good view. Toned muscle lined Pats legs, up to his thighs. Johnny could go on and on about Pat's thighs for hours, the things he's done to them. He's seen those thighs power Patrick to the many goals he's scored over the years, or the early morning runs they endure before a game. He's also seen the way Patrick's thighs tremble when he's on top of him, a feeling Johnny will never replicate anywhere else. 

He moves his gaze up to Patrick's top half, to his belly. Pat had his hand laying gently over his belly button, rising and falling with every soft breath he took. His abdomen is toned, yet soft at the same time. It's one of Johnny's favourite places to rest his hands. When Pat's making dinner, he leans against his back and rests both his hands on his stomach, breathing softly against his neck. He always feels Pat chuckle as the light air tickles the back of his blonde curles, smiling at the embrace. Patrick likes to call Johnny a sap, and although he will never admit it, perhaps he is. During the cold Chicago nights, when the couple are curled up on the sofa, Johnny rest's his head on Patrick's middle and sinks into him. 

Pat's chest is something to be admired. Muscly and smooth, it's one of Johnny's favourite parts of his partners body because it encases his heart within it, that beautiful, loving heart that Patrick keeps a little too close to the surface. The heart that Johnny truly hopes belongs to him, shared only with his family and maybe, in the future, with their children. To outsiders, Pat might seem like a typical partying, stereotypical jock-type athlete, which perhaps was true ten long years ago. To people that really know Pat however, know that he wears his heart on his sleeve, that he gives his all to everyone he truly cares about. The emotions that come pouring out after a hard loss, or if Pat's going through a hard time, is something Johnny savours about him. It combats Johnny's inability to express the raw emotions he feels, instead he feels them through Pat. 

A faded, but still there, bruise was placed upon Pat's collarbone, just in the crevice of it. Always mindful of the longstanding previous injury there, johnny likes to gently run his fingers over the scar residing there, the memories of 12 longs weeks of rehab, and mood-swings, and pain coming flooding back. It flares up now and again, after a hard check, and Johnny knows to get the ice pack without really having to ask, Pat doing that instinctive shoulder rolling on the way home. 

Finally, Johnny glances to Patrick's face. Recently shaved, Johnny brings his hand up to cup his partners cheek carefully. Pat's eyelashes flickered a little, revealing a sliver of blue in-between. Johnny really does love Patrick's eyes, the shimmering blue becoming his definition of home, more home than any building could be. Those eyes, that had now opened and were gazing intently into Johnny's own. 

"It's slightly disconcerting to wake up to someone staring directly at me, you know" Pat mumbled, shuffling himself towards Johnny and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"I know" Johnny replied, as he leaned forward and pulled Patrick's lips towards his own. "I just couldn't help myself" he muffled into Pat's mouth before kissing him again. 

"I knew it. I knew you loved me" Pat grinned, snuffling his face into the warm crevice of Johnny's neck. 

Yeah, Johnny loves Patrick. He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I highly appreciate it! I think a fic like this has already been done but I fancied doing this idea anyways. I would love a few comments, new writer and all


End file.
